


Like a pillowcase

by lesbioung



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, teen mehane!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbioung/pseuds/lesbioung
Summary: Teen!Mehane. About sharing likes and the smell of safe places.





	Like a pillowcase

 

"You're with **me**. It's just the two of us, Faith".

How could her voice sound so gentle sometimes, Faith wondered. It almost got on her nerves, but not because of that soft tone... Instead... Why she was always so damn good? A fuckin' perfect angel she is. It can't be true.

"So?", simply. In contrast, a husky voice from the brunette could make a single word threatening. Not to Tara, no. The teen witch always thought it made Faith sound like those old lady singers from the movies her brother watches, smoking a cigarette and not giving a damn about men. Well, that's how it worked in her mind and it was kinda sexy.

"I'm sharing. A-And you can share too... I told you it's, mm, a safe place--- You don't have to be ashamed of anything", Tara explained. She was glad Faith was not looking back at her at the moment and, also, that she had her pillow on her lap so she could distract her mind from the fact she was speaking to another girl and not entirely melting into a puddle of mushy shyness. Her heart was beating really fast, but the words were flowing more smoothly than she would have thought it would.

"That's not what I am, 'kay, T? I'm--- Fuck, I don't know".

In a quick move, Faith threw her arm over her eyes, her chest rising and falling slowly. Tired. Maybe that way she could hide from Tara and all that conversation about feelings and opening up. She had thought about just leaving, but Tara's bed was always so warm and smelled so good. Like fresh air in the autumn season and tangerine. 

It could be easily a safe place. Physically and emotionally. Maybe Tara was right.

"You can't name what you're feeling?", a tilt of her head as blue eyes kept on watching her friend. 

 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" 

A genuine pause for thinking. 

And then a shook of a head.

"Actually, no. Never" 

"Oh right. I'm the lucky one then?"

 

There was no answer for that. Faith didn't truly need it and Tara was too busy mulling over brand new thoughts. So there was silence for a few minutes. Faith just calmly breathing while lying down on her back on Tara's bed. And the witch sitting right beside the brunette's body, fingers pinching the edges of the pillowcase as eyes ran over its patterns again and again, not actually acknowledging it.

 

"You're scared", a soft whisper slipped between Tara's full lips. Faith could feel her body relaxing and wanting to doze off, but the other's voice brought her back to reality. "And--- I-It's okay to be afraid. I know it can be hard sometimes---", the words this time ran faster than her reflection to take a breath and calm down, "but i just want you to know--- That it **is** _perfectly_ fine **if** you are scared"

 

Faith didn't say a word, keeping the air between them light and sweet and--

"They always leave."

That. She didn't feel that coming. Her lips moved as her heart wanted to, even though her mind was screaming to run away using the fastest exit route.

"I know."

On Faith's lips, almost a bitter smile. Yet, there was a bit of amusement. That girl always knew. Almost like she had some kind of power or some shit like that.

"And no one cares", Faith complemented.

"That's not true. I **do** care.", she was firm, like Faith had never heard her voice before.

 

And it was the first time in ages that Faith sincerely trusted someone. She believed in Tara's words. It felt right. 

And again, light. In all its meanings.

 

"I like...", slowly she moves her arm down from her face, now resting over her abdomen as acorn brown eyes find a pair of blue ones to stare at, "I like when, uh, people play with my hair, y'know?"

Oh no. Tara was really seeing a faint of a pink shade on Faith's cheeks? She hoped so. Her own were now flushing red. Not surprisingly.

And good. That was the sharing she was waiting for. Just something to work with, to smooth Faith's rough edges with patience - like she does with the pillowcase. It was something to start.

"I can do that", she said, a coy - almost flirtatious - smile growing on her lips.

"Yeah--- Whatever."


End file.
